Means to an End
by Lixie Lorn
Summary: Team Aqua are defeated by the main character. That's the only way it can be, correct? Incorrect. One trainer decides to join them, to protect the ocean and it's inhabitants. To raise Kyogre, And to teach the Aqua grunts about dress sense.


_STFU. I can have as maaany fics as I like._

Disclaimer-I don't even own a COPY of Pokemon Emerald. But emulators rock.

Means to an End

"What happened? Did Magma not let you join and that's why you're here? Well, we're not letting you into Team Aqua." teased the Aqua grunt before throwing out a pokeball. The other grunt besides her threw one as well.

Elix sighed, and threw out two of her own.

A Zubat and a Carvanha for the Aquas, and Elix sent out her Grovyle, Brassia and her Tropius, Kijiro.

Within moments, the two Aquas were defeated.  
"If you want to join that badly, you should just have said so…" mumbled the female grunt.

Elix rounded on her.  
"Join you?" she asked. "Not a chance. You're all idiots, you're trying to raise a pokemon that will kill you all, right? And look at the male grunts in your organisation, their outfits are… ugh." she explained.

"…you should talk to the boss." said the grunt.

* * *

"You want me to advise you on the best course of action?" said a surprised Elix.  
"Yes. You're right. We can't do it this way." said Archie.

"Well, no… first, you need to give up on raising Kyogre." said Elix.  
"How did you know that was the plan?"  
"Please, it's obvious. If you want to expand the ocean, first we need to stop it shrinking. We need t save the environment, and the ebst way to do that is peacefully."

* * *

"It's not working." said Archie.  
"I know." sighed Elix. "A month of peaceful work, for nothing. Forget this. Where's the red orb? And what was the plan with Kyogre?"  
"See?" said Archie. "We had no choice."

* * *

The rain was torrential, as it had been for two days.

No-one had been able to do anything about it, Groudon sleeping. The angered Kyogre would not sleep without a fight, and nothing was strong enough to give it one, not even the champion, nor the gym leaders.

Only one person had yet even tried to do anything.

"Archie, haven't you seen it? You'll kill thousands, millions!" shouted one Maxie.  
"Of course you'd say that." said Archie. "You and your stupid, pathetic Team Magma. You'd have the seas dry up, billions of pokemon suffocate from lack of water… get out of here."  
"Archie, please." said the reformed Magma head.

"Get out." repeated Archie.

Maxie sighed.

"When we were working together, we promised to keep all our bases secret." he began.  
"What the hell are you talking about that for?" said Archie.  
"That's why the champion isn't here with me." said Maxie. "But I can't let you do this."

He drew a pair of pokeballs from beneath his uniform, one of them a luxury ball that certainly wasn't his.

"Archie, I challenge you." he said.  
"Sure." said Archie. "Aqua Admin Elix will just screen you, to ensure you have enough skill."

Maxie looked surprised, as a girl with curling brown hair and vivid brown eyes, wearing a modified Aqua uniform, stepped forwards with a pair of pokeballs.  
She dropped them open, revealing a Gyrados and a Linoone.

The base was hidden deep within the country. It was open to the elements, the rain lashing down.

When Maxie released a Camerupt from his pokeball, no-one was surprised.  
The Metagross from the Luxury Ball was more surprising.

The Linoone's eyes flashed, water gathering around her into a wave that washed across the area, slamming into everyone and everything.

The Gyrados shrugged it off, even with the enhancement of the rain.

The Camerupt collapsed, and the Metagross was barely even touched.

Elix' Gyrados roared, and a hissing blast of flame tore through the rain, carving into the Metagross, who roared in pain, before launching a psychic energy blast at the Linoone, who fainted.

Maxie winced, and threw out another pokeball. His Mightyena.  
It was met by a Sceptile belonging to Elix, who struck it with repeated Leaf Blades as the Gyrados launched another Flamethrower.

A psychic attack struck the Gyrados, who remained fighting, if barely, and simultaneously the Mightyena fainted from the repeated attacks.

Another psychic, this time at the Sceptile.

Who fainted.

Maxie threw out his final pokeball, a Golbat, and Elix released a Lairon.

The Lairon threw itself into a Rollout, bouncing along the ground and up a natural ramp, colliding with the Golbat once, knocking it to the ground, and again, all but squashing it, knocking it unconscious, before entering once again it's normal four legged stance.

A Flash Cannon struck the Lairon, almost knocking it backwards, but it managed to stay up.

A Flamethrower hit the Metagross again, and it tottered.

Then an Earthquake from the injured Lairon.

Finally, the Metagross fell.  
Maxie stared.  
"Who are you?"  
"The greatest of the Aqua admins under Archie." she said. "I think you should go now."  
Maxie shook his head, and withdrew the pokemon.

"I don't want to break my promise." he said. "But I will if I have to. You've gone insane."

With that, he left.

Elix yawned.  
"Was a good battle." she said. "Back to waiting."  
Archie stared at her.  
"Are you sure this is right?" he said.

"Completely."

* * *

_OOooooh~_


End file.
